The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electric drive units typically include an electric motor rigidly mounted to the frame at a location that is generally located between two drive wheels. A half shaft typically couples the output shaft of the motor to a drive wheel that can propel the vehicle. However, the drive unit takes up packaging space on the vehicle and the size of the motors within the drive unit typically requires the drive unit to have a width that reduces the length of the half shafts. Shortened half shafts can reduce overall wheel travel due, in part, to angular limitations of constant velocity joints (“CV joints”).
Other electric vehicles include drive motors mounted concentrically within the wheel for movement with the wheel. This configuration eliminates the need for the half shafts. However, electric motors are typically relatively heavy compared to the wheel and this configuration adds considerable amount of weight to the unsprung mass of the vehicle, which can be detrimental to certain vehicle dynamics.
Accordingly, these issues with suspension travel and unsprung weight are addressed by the driveline of the present disclosure.